Initiative
by HarleyD
Summary: In my world Riley doesn’t exist and Buffy is nice to spike (at least sometimes). Buffy helps a scared Spike make a deal to get the army boys off his back. Slightly AUish and pre relationship.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Initiative

Rating: PG-13 (some things are hinted at)

Summary: In my world Buffy is nice to Spike, Riley doesn't exist and all the Initiative boys aren't complete jerks

Pairing: Buffy/Spike (or at least the start of)

Buffy sighed as she trudged through the cemetery. She turned a corner and suddenly a black blur ran into her. She made and oomph sound as she landed on her butt. She quickly moved to her feet and examined the blur. She realized with disgust that it was Spike. He stumbled to his feet and looked at her, "Slayer?"

Before she could say anything there were three commandos in front of her. Ah, that's why Spike had been running. The commandos froze when they saw her and she concentrated on them, ignoring Spike as he carefully went on the defensive. The front soldier stepped forward and Buffy also took a defensive. The soldier pointed at Spike, "Why are you protecting a hostile?"

Spike's shoulders straightened, "I'm not being protected by some silly bint!"

Buffy was going to protect him, but as Spike spoke she remembered there was no reason she should. She suddenly grabbed his arm, intending to throw him to the soldiers, but as soon as her hand wrapped around his arm she could feel him shaking. She looked at him, taking in how he had put her in between him and the soldiers and she realized despite his bravado he was afraid.

Oh hell, she couldn't let them take him, she had seen first hand the experiments they did, and no one, not even Spike, deserved that. If she had any doubts about whether she should or not, Spike shaking in fear was enough to make up her mind. She wouldn't let them take him but as she looked at him with a smirk she knew she couldn't let him get off totally scot-free.

"You can't have this vampire." She used her hold on his arm to pull him a little closer to her. "He works for me and I'm not losing my best informant." She put her hand at the base of his hair, entwining it in her fingers. He gave her a puzzled look, but since she was the only thing between him and the GIs, he wasn't going to complain, not to mention that it didn't feel half bad. She directed her attention back to the GIs, "Thanks to you guys by the way, that chip you put in his head is better than a collar and leash." He repressed a growl at her words.

The leader shook his head, "He could still be dangerous and I wouldn't feel right leaving him with you."

She laughed low in her throat and it sent shivers through Spike, "Please, you know I can more than handle one neutered vampire." Her hand moved quickly, grabbing the back of Spike's neck and shoving him to the ground. Her hand gripped his hair and she tilted his head back, "I got you under control, don't I Spike?"

His eyes flashed in anger but he ground out a yes. She smiled at the men, "See, no problem."

There were snickers from the men and Spike clenched his fists, a good amount of humiliation finding its way into his system. Buffy smiled, if she knew anything about men it was that they could be played entirely by male pride. The fact that Spike was getting his pride bashed would probably be enough of a compromise to not getting him back.

She almost had them when suddenly the leader shook his head, "As well as you have him under control, we can't leave him here." He took another step forward.

Buffy cursed in her head, trying to decide if Spike was worth fighting over. The commando took another step and she decided to let them have Spike when he suddenly launched to his feet. She expected him to run, but he didn't. He moved to her side and pressed against her sideways, his stomach pressing against her hipbone. He turned so he was more behind her than in front, cowering against her. He was shaking so hard that she could visibly see it now. All she could think was damn. With a sigh she moved her left arm around him, pulling him into a protective embrace.

"Listen Graham," The leader flinched, he hadn't realized that she knew who he was under his green mask, "this vampire is mine, got it? You want to fight me for one measly vampire that can't even bite, you go ahead but you know who will win." He paused and pulled off his mask before nodding. Buffy smiled, easier than she thought, "All right, you or your boys see this vampire, just think, Property of Buffy, we good?"

A tentative smiled crossed Graham's face, "Yeah Yeah, we're good. Gees, can't let us win even once, can you?"

"No, but I'll meet you guys later at the Bronze, tell you what, drinks on me, okay?"

"Sure Buff, we'll be there." Graham turned away and motioned the others to do the same. Some of them protested and Graham offered the opportunity to take Spike by force from her and they quickly declined. Graham shook his head, hell, he didn't care, if the vampire wanted to be the slayer's pet, he could go right ahead and do that. Hell, if he could be that close to her he might agree to that as well. Graham chuckled at the thought and followed the rest of the soldiers.

After they were gone Buffy turned her attention to Spike who was still clinging to her. She cleared her throat and he looked up at her. She raised her eyebrows, "All the baddies are gone Spike, you can let go now." She couldn't help the smirk that crossed her face as realization hit him and he moved back so quickly that he stumbled.

She laughed and turned away from him, continuing her patrol. She felt more than heard him follow her. She stopped and turned to look at him, "Are you following me?"

He snorted indignantly, "Course not, I just happen to be heading this way, you aren't the center of the universe Slayer."

With a mental shrug she changed directions, forget slaying, she was going to head to the Bronze. It took her a second to realize that Spike was still following her. She turned to look at him again.

Damn, how was he gonna explain this? "What? I- I can't change directions if I want?" He glanced around what he hoped was casually, but really he was looking for commandos. "Just cause you go one way I can't?"

Buffy watched him carefully, his eyes were cocky and his words said he was his same old self, but what gave him away was the way his eyes darted from side to side, looking for danger. Her own eyes softened, he was afraid. "You're afraid?"

It was half question and half statement. Spike looked at her, his eyes not giving anything away, his inner self arguing. Self-preservation versus pride. He moved up closer to her, only inches away and trained his eyes on his boots.

Buffy was tempted to force him to admit his fear, but as she watched him stand there, struggling with his pride, she didn't have the heart to. She cleared her throat once again and he looked up at her, the desperation showing clearly now. She caught his eyes for a split second before he looked away. Her voice was quiet, "Want to patrol with me?"

The look he gave her was one of pure amazement. He couldn't believe that she would make it that easy for him. "Sure." He walked beside her as she began to walk again, jumping every time something made a noise. He bit his lip and then before he could have second thoughts about it he grabbed her hand in his own, holding it tight, begging her silently to let him have at least that comfort.

She almost pulled her hand away from his, but then his tightened slightly and she looked up at his eyes, they were wide and held the edges of pleading. She sighed and squeezed his hand back, not able to stop the smile that crossed her face as his entire body relaxed.

They walked in silence for several minutes and then two figures broke through the bushes, dressed in all green.

Spike saw the two and a sound embarrassingly close to a whimper came from him before he turned quickly, huddling against Buffy's side as he had done before.

Buffy took a step back with the force in which Spike pressed against her and she looked at the two teenagers who returned her look of surprise. They blushed and hurried back into the trees. Just two teenagers and Spike was cowering against her, shaking in fear; wow those soldier boys did a good job. The situation got to her and she couldn't hold the giggles in. Soon they turned into full laughs as Spike pulled away from her and looked around just in time to catch a glimpse of the two teenagers leaving.

Embarrassment flushed his features as Buffy continued to laugh. "You should have seen your face." She doubled over with the laughter and he glared at her. When she didn't stop he stalked to her and roughly grabbed her arm causing the implant to go off. He backed away and howled in pain, only triggering more laughter from Buffy.

"Bloody Hell! Stop laughing!"

Between laughs she managed, "Make me!"

He growled, allowing his demon face to show and then he realized where he was, his eyes darted around quickly and then he slid back to his human face. That made Buffy stop laughing, he couldn't even go vamp without fear of the soldiers. On the surface that wasn't a problem, but the action said he was more worried about the GIs than she had thought.

Her voice softened, "Hey Spike why don't we-"

Spike was humiliated. Was there anything else he could do to prove how utterly afraid the initiative had made him? When he heard her voice soften it was too much, he abruptly turned and headed in the opposite direction. He heard her call him once, but continued, hoping to find somewhere to lick his wounds. He wasn't out of her sight for more than 15 minutes when he suddenly realized there were people around him and as they stepped out he knew they weren't teenagers. The tasers hit him in the chest and he cried out, and then the world went dark.

Buffy heard the shout and hurried in that direction. She found three soldier boys trying to hold up an unconscious Spike. They had tied his hands behind his back and Buffy winced. She stepped into the clearing and they looked at her, weapons raised. When they saw her they made a sound of relief. "Gees Slayer, we could have shot you."

She smiled, she had to admit, it was fun working with the initiative sometimes, made her feel not as alone out here. "Graham tell you boys my night to buy drinks at the Bronze tonight?"

"Oh, and what led to you doing that?"

Buffy hoped they would go along as easily as Graham had. "That I could keep my best informant out of the initiative."

They looked confused and then realized she meant the vampire they were holding. "But-"

"Call Graham, he'll give you the go ahead to let me."

The boy nodded and picked up his radio calling the section leader. Buffy heard Graham's voice on the other line and heard him confirm that Spike was hers. The boy nodded and put the radio back on his belt before looking to her and giving her a lopsided smile, "He's yours, but he's out for the count, want us to help you bring him somewhere?"

Buffy moved towards the tied blond and easily picked him up, throwing him over her shoulder. "No problem, see you boys at the Bronze tonight?"

"Sure Buff and oh yeah by the way, he'll be out for hours."

"Thanks."

Buffy started the walk to her dorms, she would leave Spike in her bed when she went out and they deal with him when she got back. She knew he would probably freak when he woke up, the last thing he had seen had been the soldier boys.


	2. chap 2

He slowly woke up and realized that the GIs had him. Without opening his eyes he curled into a ball and whimpered. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself nose to nose with a grinning slayer. His eyes widened as he realized he wasn't in a cell and actually in fact was in Buffy's dorm room. He lunged at her, enjoying her stunned face as he landed on top of her.

Panic crossed her face for a second but then he rolled them so they were side-to-side and snuggled against her, whispering words. She listened and realized he was saying thank you over and over. She sat up, pulling him with her.

"Spike, hey its okay, I've got connections in the Initiative, I told them they couldn't have you and I just followed through with it."

He looked at her and her eyes widened, the fear in his electric blue eyes was unbelievable. "No, you don't understand, _there_ is worse than hell, they keep us in cages and don't feed us, like bloody animals." His voice trembled as he remembered his time there and he suddenly felt overwhelmed, pulling her closer to him as he clung to her like there was no tomorrow.

Buffy heard the door open and Willow appeared, eyes going wide at the sight. Spike had his cheek pressed against her shoulder and held onto her tightly, shaking. Buffy shook her head at Willow when she motioned getting help. Willow came in and shut the door loudly behind her. Spike jumped and yelped, the fear covering his face again. He saw it was Willow and moved several feet away from Buffy as he looked down, his face heating with embarrassment.

Buffy smiled in his direction as Willow helped her to her feet. She walked over to the desk and picked up the blood she had gotten from Willy's. She handed it to him and he pressed his back against her bed, and mumbled a thank you without looking up.

Willow motioned to him and raised her eyebrows, Buffy looked at him and then shrugged. It was amazing to even think about the vampire sitting on the floor, humble and insecure.

"I know last night at the Bronze you said he was sleeping here, but, gees." She turned her attention to the blond vampire, "Hey Spike."

He looked up at her and tilted his head slightly, trying to decipher if the greeting was sincere or just mocking him. He read honesty in her eyes and mumbled a hello back. Willow looked back to Buffy. "How long is he going to stay here?"

"Just for today, I had drinks with the boys last night and they said they would stop picking him up," she glanced at Spike and despite the good news there was hesitation in her voice.

Spike picked it up, "but?"

She looked away and bit her lip; "You have to be brought in by me for some tests."

Spike was shaking his head before she ever finished, "No. No! I'm not going back there."

"It's the only way Spike, otherwise I will have to stop the commandos every time."

His brain was going double as he looked at Buffy, should he trust her and go back? She had already proved that she would help him. He spoke and instantly hated the way his own voice sounded, "If I go, will you be there?"

"Yes."

He glanced at Willow and then back at Buffy, just what he needed, an audience to see his display of cowardice, "And you'll make sure that they...that they don't..." he motioned awkwardly with his hands.

She grinned, "Violate you?" He growled and her grin softened, "I'll make sure you get out in one piece."

Buffy and Willow left for the day after Buffy promised that she would be back around dark. He had taken her suggestion and curled up on her bed, planning to sleep away the light hours.

"Rise and shine bleach boy." Buffy had arrived just before dark and found Spike still sound asleep. She had watched him for a moment, amazement at the innocence he gave off when he was asleep. He stirred and slowly opened his eyes and was instantly on the defensive, the fast movement causing him to tumble out of the bed and land with a thud on the floor.

Buffy looked down at him and raised an eyebrow. He sheepishly grinned, "Sorry, habit."

She looked at him sprawled on the floor and winced when she remembered what she had to do. He looked so small and helpless; she didn't want to hurt him. "There are more stipulations Spike." She held up the handcuffs for him to see. She closed her eyes for a second and then held up the collar she held in her other hand.

Spike rocked to his feet, no way in hell would he wear a collar. The cuffs he could have handled, but he would not wear a collar. "No."

Buffy smiled, trying to calm him. "You have to Spike."

He spat out the first thing that came to his mind and inwardly cringed, "Just try and make me!"

"Spike-"

"No!"

She sighed; she hadn't thought he would go along all that easily. She didn't really blame him though, the collar had almost no operating purpose, her theory was that the boys would just get a kick out of seeing the master vampire in a collar.

She didn't give any warning; she just suddenly grabbed him and threw him against the wall. She turned him so his back was to her and his face pressed against the wall. He protested loudly and energetically, but his wild flailing caused him to suddenly connect with her and he shrieked as the chip shocked him. She used the distraction to pull his hands behind him and handcuff them. Then she leaned her entire body into him, holding him against the wall and quickly put the collar on him.

She pulled back, aware that he had stopped struggling. He didn't move away from the wall, merely rested his head on it and kept his eyes closed tight.

"Spike?"

He turned around to face her, but didn't open his eyes or look up. "Okay Slayer, no fight left, I'll go quietly."

Buffy felt bad, but couldn't figure out why. She had admitted to herself that it was slightly amusing to see Spike all trussed up, but she felt bad about it. She reached forward and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards her. She held him in a tight embrace for a few moments before pulling away. "Lets go."

They were almost at the compound and Buffy could practically feel the fear coming off of Spike. She was holding him by the upper arm, and it was shaking under her hand. They reached the elevator down and Buffy did a voice code and the doors swung open. When they reached the bottom of the elevator Buffy slid her hand up from his arm to the back of his neck.

The soldiers were waiting there, smirking. Suddenly Spike realized just how vulnerable he was. He was out numbered, the slayer was there, he had a chip that wouldn't allow him to hurt them anyways, there was a collar around his neck, his hands were cuffed behind his back and he was sitting in their lab. All this sunk in and he suddenly backpedaled a couple steps.

The soldiers yelled and their guns came up. He heard Buffy yell at them and she grabbed his arm, pulling him back. He immediately went vamp and growled at her. It didn't deter her at all. She slid her hand to the back of his neck again and pulled him forward till she could touch her forehead to his bumpy one. "Spike, calm down."

He looked at her for several moments before sliding back to his human face. He mumbled an apology and turned to face the soldiers. He desperately wanted to hold Buffy's hand, but he had to save some face. Buffy came up behind him and gave his cuffed hand a quick squeeze before walking around him to the soldiers. "What did I tell you boys, here he is, no fuss."

Graham moved towards Spike and looped two fingers under the collar and jerked him forwards. Spike barely kept his balance. Graham smirked and motioned to one of the boys, who produced a leash. Spike jerked backwards, but he couldn't get away. He closed his eyes for a moment before pulling backwards with all his strength, knocking Graham down. He winced as the chip in his head went off.

Graham stood up and looked to Buffy. "If he doesn't cooperate, this isn't going to work."

Buffy sighed and grabbed Spike by the back of the collar and held him despite his struggling as Graham attached the leash. She leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "Listen Spike, they are doing me a big favor, just go along with them and cooperate, or I won't be able to stop them from caging you. Got it?" He nodded and allowed Graham to pull him forward.

Buffy followed until a soldier stopped her. She looked to Graham. "You said I could go with you guys."

Spike spoke up, "Buffy, Buffy is supposed to be with me."

Graham leaned in close and whispered to Spike low enough that Buffy couldn't hear. "Spike, we are going to do some tests, some that probably won't be the most dignifying things. You really want her to see you in those kind of positions?"

Spike looked at Buffy for a few long moments and then shook his head. "Fine."

"Tell her."

He looked up at Buffy, "It's alright Buffy, just make sure you get me back, alright?"

She sighed but nodded. "Yeah sure. I'll go do a run of the cemetery and then I'll be back. And Graham?"

He smiled and looked at her, "Yes?"

"I _will_ be back."

He grinned wider, "I know."

"For him."

"Glad you specified, here I was hoping you were coming back for me."

She laughed softly, "In your dreams Graham."

"Frequently."

She gave one last reassuring smile to Spike and then left. Spike looked around him and took a deep breath before closing his eyes. The soldier shook him, "Come on vamp, keep those eyes open, we got some work for you to do, or to be done to you more likely. Wouldn't wanna miss any of it, right?" They tugged him forward by the leash.

He followed them warily, although he refused to admit how scared he was. They paused in a large area and told him to wait there, like he had a choice anyways. He didn't know what types of test they were going to do, but the way they said it made him think they weren't going to be the most comfortable things. Not to mention he could see in their eyes how very much they were enjoying having control of a vampire.

Very quickly the soldiers returned and pulled him off into a new direction. They brought him into a room full of painful looking instruments and instead of asking him to sit on the table he was roughly shoved down on to it. He regained his composure quickly and spoke in a growl, "You can ask you know."

For a moment the soldier looked startled and then he quickly backed up and moved to whisper something to Graham. The soldier glanced at Spike for a few seconds and then shook his head, before leaving the room.

Graham smiled and moved to stand in front of Spike, "None of the others would even talk to them, any idea why?"

Spike sneered at him, "They don't like you?"

Graham firmly gripped the leash and pulled Spike forward until they were nose to nose, "Everyone likes me Hostile 17."

He let go of the leash and Spike jerked backwards and gave a half-hearted sneer, "Back to formalities I see."

Graham laughed, "Alright, we'll do it the hard way. It was a rather simple question Spike." He picked up something that Spike couldn't place and he found himself putting up his hands.

"Hey mate, no reason to be picking up stuff, wh-what was your question?" He hated to be compliant, but these soldiers didn't play.

"That's more like it, now why won't the other hostiles talk to us?"

"All of them or just the vamps?"

"Just the vamps."

Spike tilted his head thinking about it for a few seconds and Graham impatiently stepped forward, "Bloody hell, I'm thinking, just hold a sec, alright mate?" Suddenly he realized what was going on, "They have a new leader, a new master." Now that he thought about it he remembered the word on the streets that a new vamp leader had taken the population and that they weren't supposed to talk to humans, not that he followed it.

"What does that mean?"

"The leader told them not to talk, get it?"

"Then why are you?"

The wry smile couldn't be stopped, nor could all the pain he felt be totally hidden, "Don't exactly get along with the other puppies anymore, now do I?"

Graham unexpectedly felt a pang of guilt as he looked at the vampire before him. He turned around and motioned all the soldiers in the room to leave and to turn all the cameras off. They all snickered, thinking he was just gonna beat the crap out of the vampire and he watched as Spike caught the drift and seemed to hunch in upon himself, eyes wide and scared.

When everyone was gone and no one was recording, Graham approached the vampire. "Listen mate, I didn't mean the sarcasm, right, I won't do it anymore. Wh-what do you need to know, I'll tell you, right?"

Graham was confused, vampires weren't supposed to be people at all, just demons. But here in front of him was a creature that sought comfort in others, became indignant, was intelligent and above all was terrified. Suddenly he couldn't do the stuff he was supposed to with the vampire.

"You'll answer all my questions?"

Spike's head jerked up; maybe they were just going to talk to him after all. He smiled, careful not to make it a sarcastic one, "Yeah, all of them, no problem."

Graham tilted his head slightly, "Are you afraid of me?"

Spike met the soldier's eyes, wounded pride burning in them before he looked away, "In sorts, mate."

Graham frowned and reworded the question, "I'm not, I'm not trying to force you to admit something, I mean, do you fear things? Yes? Real honest fear?"

Spike studied the other man and realized what he was asking, "Yeah, we feel fear and hate and love and indignation and everything you all feel. We were all human once."

Graham reached down to pick up the leash and pulled it tight, "And this, how does this make you feel?"

Spike swallowed hard, and wanted to look away but the hold didn't allow him. "Angry and, and humiliated. That what you want to hear soldier?"

He let the leash slip from his hand and studied the vampire carefully. "You're a lot like us."

Spike snorted, "I wouldn't go that far mate," then he seemed to remember where he was and he lowered his head and mumbled an apology.

"No, its okay." Graham studied him for a moment and then quickly reached up to unbuckle the collar, pulling it off the vampire. "What else do you feel?"

Spike looked at him, "A hell of a lot better without the collar on."

Graham smiled back at him, "I'd imagine."

It was a little over two hours when they were done with him. Most of the time had been in the questioning room with Graham, which hadn't been that bad once Graham had seen the streak of humanity in Spike and tried to get a feel for that instead of his fist getting a feel for Spike's face. After that though they had moved on to the physical tests, which he still couldn't decide if it had been more humiliating or painful. He had gotten objects stuck in places that had him grunting and blushing a bright shade of red.

Now he stood in the main hallway again, collar and handcuffs back in place. He looked a little worse for wear, hell he felt a little worse for wear. He was sore from head to toe, with varying degrees. He just wished Buffy would hurry up and get there, because the longer he stood there just waiting the longer the military boys had a chance to shout taunting remarks at him.

His head snapped up at a particularly vicious remark, something that had to do with him bending over and taking it up the ass from the slayer like the good little bitch that he was. It was followed almost immediately by someone else making a lewd suggestion of exactly how Spike got information for her. He growled low in his throat, enough to make him feel better but not loud enough for the soldiers to hear. He glanced through the boys, finally settling on Graham's face, the only one even remotely friendly in the group.

His shifted his gaze to the door and when he saw no Buffy, back to the floor. He worked on ignoring them and concentrated on listening for Buffy. A few moments late her heard the elevator moving and then the doors opened. He suddenly felt warm from head to toe, it was Buffy. He hesitated for only the barest of seconds before he practically ran to her, not like he had any pride left here anyway. She smiled and hugged him quickly, "Get everything you needed boys?"

Graham nodded, "He was very helpful."

She nodded, "Then how about tossing me that key to the handcuffs so I can be on my way."

One of the soldiers moved forward with the key but didn't give it to her right off. "You know slayer, you ever need a hand with him, we know just the right to get him all calm and docile, know what I mean?"

She grabbed the man's wrist, pressing the bones together until he cried out in pain and the keys fell from his hand. "I filled my end of the deal, any of you touches him again I'm gonna take it quite personal, got it?" The soldier nodded and she let go to pick up the keys. He stumbled away as his friends taunted him a bit. She unlocked his handcuffs and the collar and tucked them into her bag. She motioned to the elevator, "Spike, go on and wait outside, I gotta talk to Graham."

He didn't question her, just instantly followed her orders, when he was safely away from the installation he could work on the damage that was done to his pride. Its not like any more damage at the moment would hurt it.

He stood outside in the grass, arms wrapped around his stomach calling himself every bad name he could think of. How could he have let this happen to himself, if he ever got his chip out he was gonna kill ever last soldier that had touched him. The ones that hadn't too... except for Graham. He had been decent enough – maybe he could just turn him-

His thoughts were broken into by the appearance of Buffy. He couldn't help the involuntary smile that moved across his face. "Done defending my honor then, luv?"

She grinned back at him, but the smile slid off her face as she looked him over. The hair on the back of his neck started to tingle at her look and he reached out quickly to grab her arm, "Come on, lets get out of here."

She resisted his pull, anger radiating off her as she looked back towards the initiative's lab. "You have any idea how rough you look Spike?"

He didn't, not really, but he could guess. He knew what had been done to him and he knew what the results would look like. At least she couldn't see most of the injuries. "Please, you knew they were going to... Buffy please."

She watched him for a few minutes and then nodded, entwining her fingers with Spike's much to his surprise as they began to walk. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, "That Graham fellow, he's not that bad."

She smiled slightly at him but then it faltered. "Don't worry. They won't touch you again."

"You're going to make sure of that, luv? Follow me around watching my back?" He could feel the tremor in his voice but he pushed it back instead looking towards their hands.

"They won't touch you." There was no room for doubt in the statement and he knew she was right. They wouldn't dare cross her. They stopped walking and he realized that they were at his crypt. She gave him a warm smile before letting his hand go and heading back to her dorm.

He watched her go, still able to feel her fingers wrapped around his own and sighed. Her walking him to his door, her protectiveness – all of it had left him with an annoyingly warm feeling. One that he knew he wanted more of. Maybe he was safe from the soldier boys but, watching her head back to her dorm with a smile, he realized they weren't his only problem.


End file.
